A Shoulder To Lean On
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Jeff goes and visits Shannon after what must be shock of October 10th. Not really any point but to give condolences.


A/N- My condolences go out to the Moore family. I know what Shannon must be going through. I spawned this story reading the report on wwe.com. It basically has no plot, I just wanted to write it because I know what these guys might have/are going through. Sorry if there are loose ends!  
  
Disclaimer- I own no one.  
  
Contains: angst.  
  
The "love" mentioned is mutal FRIENDSHIP, not slash. So, don't squeege and leave.  
  
.  
Shoulder To Lean On  
.  
  
Sandra Moore opened the front door of her house and smiled slightly at the man who stood in front of her. His hair was a natural blonde and his hazel eyes were dull.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Moore."  
  
"Hello, Jeffry. Come on inside."  
  
She held the door open enough for the youngest Hardy to get inside. He smilde sadly, looking around the dim living room. Kim was sitting on the couch in the corner, explaining arrangements on the phone quietly. Mark was reviewing some papers on a love seat. Jeff didn't know where Jason was, probably out. It was unusually quiet. Jeff couldn't remember the last time it was this quiet.  
  
"Is he upstairs?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. He hasn't talked since the funeral, though." Sandra replied, humbley.  
  
Jeff nodded and started to go upstairs. Sandra put her hand on his arm when he stepped on the first step.  
  
"Careful." she warned, "You know how he gets when it comes to emotions."  
  
Jeff nodded.  
  
"And, thanks a lot, Jeff. This means a lot to all of us."  
  
Jeff nodded again, going up the stiars. It was darker up there than it was downstairs. The door in the back was slightly open and only a little light came from it. Jeff could tell that either a lamp was on or a few candles were burning becuase the ligth was yellowish. He knocked slightly on the doorbefore going in.  
  
Jeff let his eyes adjust for a minute. Shannon was laying still on his back on the bed. His hands were behind his head and he was looking straight up at the ceiling, obviously in deeep thought.  
  
"Shann?" Jeff asked quietly.  
  
Shannon turned quickly, not able to keep himself from looking at his best friend as he sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"Hey, Jeffy." he said softly, sitting up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.  
  
Shannon bit his lip, shaking his head slightly. Jeff opened his arms in invitation and Shannon crawled over the bed and settled against his best friend's chest. He pulled his arms closer to himself as Jeff held him close.  
  
"Why, Jeff?"  
  
"I don't know, Shannon. God works in mysterious ways, I guess."  
  
"I hate it, Jeff. What'm I supossed to do without my dad here?"  
  
"I asked the same thing when my mom died. I don't know what to say, really. I know what you're going through."  
  
Jeff could feel Shannon pull closer to him, tensing as his chest rose and fell quickly. He could feel Shannon's tears fall on to his shirt. He whispered reassurances, not really knowing what else to say to help his friend calm down. He knew exactly what Shannon was feeling and Shannon knew that. They had a lot in common; a mutual admiration for each other through what they've gone through.  
  
Jeff lost his mother, Shannon lost his father. Jeff was only a kid when his mom died, Shannon was only a kid when his father was paralyzed. They both had hard lives and they both had to live with a close relatives death.  
  
It was so unfair!  
  
Jeff held his friend longer while he calmed down. A few minutes later, Shannon sat up, wiping his eyes. He sniffled and bit his lip again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff, I didn't mean to go all emotional on you."  
  
"It's fine, Shann, I know. It's okay."  
  
Shannon sighed, slumping his shoulders and wiping his eyes again.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff."  
  
"Like I said, no problem." Jeff said, pushing some stray hairs out of Shannon's eyes.  
  
They had stuck to the tears stains and were slightly wet, but no matter. Shannon smiled a bit, letting out another sob.  
  
"You gonna be okay?" Jeff asked.  
  
Shannon nodded. Jeff ran a hand over Shannon's cheek. "You'll be okay. Just live it out, it'll get better eventually."  
  
Shannon looked his best friend in the eyes, studying him slightly through the tears.  
  
"I love you, Jeff."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
~  
  
The End  
  
Just incase you didn't catch it, this is set now and deals with Shannon's father passing on the 10th.  
  
~Kyrie~ 


End file.
